Hiding
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: The gang is running from evil Monsuno and needs a place to hide. Where will they wind up and who will they meet? Will they make new friends...or enemies? I'm bad at summaries but this is my first Monsuno fic so please tell me if you guys liked it.
1. Chapter 1

**Haha hello my fellow Monsuno fans :D I must say I love this show so I just had to write a fanfic :) I thought the gang needed more girls anyway. My OCs are Zoey, Victoria, and Adarek Summer, all siblings. Who knows? They might just join the gang! You can find Zoey's picture and full bio on DeviantArt :) **

**Yeah, so this is my FIRST Monsuno fic in case ya couldn't tell. I've only seen like 8 episodes so far but I'm in love with the show and its characters :3 so go easy on me please, if I write something that is really out of canon. I believe they're all acting in character tho, and I don't think I strayed too far from canon, tell me anyway if I did. Nicely please. No flames. We're all fans here. :)**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

With Chase in the lead, the group of five pressed along the dirt road until they came to spot the quaint little ranch house.

"Can't we…stop? Just for a bit?" Complained Bren with a crack in his voice on the last word.

"Oh, quit your whinin'." Dax said. "We're almost there."

Jinja giggled.

Dax grinned. "Is something funny, princess?"

"I did not find anything you said to be humorous." Commented Beyal quietly.

"You never do." Chase said. "Now, here we are."

"Hm, who wants to be the first to knock on the door of the big scary strange house and ask them if we can hide from monsters?"

Chase cleared his throat. "We'll simply have to explain the Monsuno to them."

"I know lots of families in these parts. If I'm correct, it's a very nice elderly couple who lives here. And no, Bren, the house is not that scary." Dax knocked on the door.

Bren chuckled nervously.

"Ello? Mr. and Mrs. Summer?" Dax called. "It's Dax."

"Maybe they're not home at this time." Said Beyal.

"We should move on then, guys." Chase said.

"No, wait, I hear footsteps." Dax whispered. "Shh. Let me do the talking." He straightened up a bit and smiled at the person who opened the door.

She was not elderly, and she was not scary at all. In fact she was really rather pretty. She had long wavy brown hair with golden streaks, tan skin, and golden brown eyes. Her headband was a light shade of pink, her shirt was sky blue, and her shorts were yellow. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hello…_princess_." Dax greeted the girl familiarly, with a slightly affectionate hug. "Guys, this is Zoey Summer, an old friend of mine from elementary days."

"Hey!" Bren put his hands on his hips. "I thought you said an elderly couple lives here!" He clearly wasn't prepared for a girl because one look from Zoey made him gasp in embarrassment and turn away. He also blushed rather red.

Zoey laughed. "What's up?"

"Oh, these are my friends. Bren's the loudmouth. This here is Chase Suno. Yes, _the_ Chase Suno."

Zoey shook her head. "Never heard of him."

"This one's Beyal."

Beyal nodded politely and Zoey giggled a little bit. "Hi."

"And the princess is Jinja."

Clearly Zoey was far more interested in Beyal than anyone else because she walked right up to him. "You dress kind of strange for this area of town. But I like your sense of style."

"Thank you." Beyal replied.

Zoey couldn't resist. "And you're really cute." She whispered.

"Um, Zoey…is there any way we could uh…hide in your house? Just for a bit? We're kind of…running away from something." Chase winced, realizing that the explanation probably came out all wrong and now Zoey thought they were hiding from the law or something whack like that.

"Oh! Uh, sure!" Zoey grinned, although she was probably only accepting because of Beyal.

Bren rolled his eyes. "Where's the elderly couple, Dax?"

Dax chuckled. "Zoey's grandparents must be out. Hey, Zoey? Where's Victoria?"

"Oh, little Tora? She should be coming 'round to check out my business right about…" Zoey tilted her head and saw the thirteen-year-old blonde running up the basement stairs. "…Now." She finished with a little smile. "Haha."

"Zoey! Hey! Hi! Ooh, look what you've been up to! Who are they?" Victoria popped up all around them and startled Jinja once or twice. "Who are you guys?"

"Whoa, calm down, inquisitive one." Chase said pleasantly. "I'm Chase Suno. And these are my friends, Bren, Dax, Jinja, and Beyal."

"COOL! I could always use more friends!" Victoria had a way of inviting herself into things, whether she was welcome or not.

She just got lucky this time.

"Can I hang with you guys?" She asked in a hyper voice. "Can I, can I?"

"Yeah sure." Chase said. "Now, about that hiding spot…"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know a lot of good hiding spots." Said Victoria. "Some of our neighbors got the best climbin' trees this side of Blay County!"

"Not _that_ kind of hiding spot, Tora." Zoey said. "He means like the attic."

Chase looked up. "Attic? It's a one-story house…"

Zoey grinned widely. "Ah, that's what they _want_ you to think." She pointed. Everyone looked up. "There's an attic hidden in the grooves of the roof. Ya know what? Just followme. We'll have a little look-see. And if you guys don't like it. You can hide in the basement."

Everyone followed the girls inside.

"Don't you want to know what we're hiding from?" Jinja asked.

Zoey shrugged. "Doesn't much matter. I'd help you anyways."

"Yeah, then you're some weeeeird girl." Dax laughed.

Zoey smiled. "Thanks!" She looked over to the closet. "Excuse me, Bren."

He blushed again. "Huh?"

"The door's right behind you."

"Oh, right! Haha." He felt so lame!

Zoey reached for the knob.

Victoria hit the lights with a wild giggle.

"HEY!" Bren complained.

"Perhaps she has turned the lights off because she doesn't want us to know how to get to the attic. Maybe it's a secret passage way."

Zoey sighed. "You're so smart, Beyal! It's like you read my mind!"

Jinja gasped. "I hear them coming! The Reptilian Monsuno!"

"Those things tend to follow us everywhere. See a pattern, here?" Chase elbowed Bren and Beyal.

"Yes, I noticed it a long time ago." Beyal said.

"Well let's hurry up, then!" Zoey encouraged. "Tora's going up first." Zoey located one of Beyal's hands and they climbed up the rope ladder in the closet. Jinja took Beyal's other hand.

The group of seven had to lie on the ground in the attic. Their only source of lighting came from holes in the roof or wood.

Zoey put the latch on the atic escape. "There, it's sealed." She sighed. "Feel a bit safer now."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Zoey, but your house is weird. In fact, this whole _day_ is weird." Chase scratched his head.

"So…Reptilian Monsuno…what do they look like?" Victoria asked.

Bren made a retching sound. "Ooh, they're the ugliest. And they're wild and ferocious."

"Human-sized." Added Dax. "And righteously creepy."

"Stinky and slimy too." Jinja shook her head.

"Sounds like you've had a fun day, huh?" Zoey teased.

Jinja laughed. "I guess you could call it that. It's certainly ben a great adventure and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Zoey smiled.

"I hear rushing footsteps." Beyal spoke. Immediately all the voices ceased.

"WHAAAT? Did the Monsuno make it into the house? THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!" Bren panicked."

Chase put his hand over his friend's mouth to shuit him up. "Shh!" He whispered harshly.

"No, I believe the footseps are human."

"Aah…" Zoey and Jinja swooned, then they each issued overlapping comments on how smart Beyal was.

"Zoey! Victoria! I know you're up there!" Someone's fist from down below was baging on the hatch in the closet.

Victoria frowned and deflated from her overwhelming exhumberance. "Our fun is over." She hung her head in shame. "We've bee caught by older bro."

"Not if I can help it." Zoey rtightened the seal on the hatch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready for chapter two? There will be a chapter three coming your way soon :) Please review!**

* * *

"That's Adarek." Victoria said sullenly. "He's our brother."

"Ah," Dax began, "Pull him up here so he'll be quiet."

Zoey opened the hatch. "Eh! Adarek!" She whisper-yelled.

"Hello." Victoria's head popped up.

"Is somebody else up there with you guys?"

The girls replied in unison, but one said yes and the other said no. Then they switched and looked at each other funny.

"That's it." Adarek rolled up his sleeves. "I'm coming up there"

"Better watch out, princess." Dax moved Victoria's hand away from the hatch.

"Why does he call every girl princess?" Jinja whispered to Beyal.

"I'm afraid I do not know, Jinja."

"Dax!" Adarek snapped his fingers. "I should have known!"

Dax chuckled. "Oh so you remember me? Nice."

Adarek sat up and gasped quietly when he saw all the other strange people crammed in here. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He demanded of his little sisters.

Victoria shrugged. "Zoey's idea."

Zoey laughed. "Yup."

"Who are all these people and what are they doing in our house?"

"Shh." Zoey whispered as she closed and locked the hatch again. "Hiding."

"Hiding? From what?"

"Maybe if you'd stop yelling, I'd have a chance to explain." Chase said. "Well…there's these two Reptilian Monsuno on the loose…er…not on the loose exactly. Their being controlled by these two guys. Bren's the only one who caught a glimpse of them."

"Tell 'em, Bren." Jinja said.

"Yeah, you didn't mention people before." Victoria noted.

"Um," Bren stared right at Zoey and his arms and legs became like jelly. He shifted his weight and clumsily whacked Chase in the back on accident. "Sorry!"

"Ow."

"Er…uh…one looked a lot like Dax. Seriously, like…they could have been brothers." Bren said. "And the other…blond hair, green eyes…looked like he had some sort of superpower and that's how he was able to control his Monsuno."

Dax looked away. He DID have a brother. Several, actually. But he didn't like to speak of them often. Even thinking of them brought back some pretty strange memories. Not bad, just strange. Dax and his older brother had met spies and fought other spies. Dax and his younger brothers never really got along. If one of his brothers really was out here by some chance, it was most likely Corey. Corey had always been a little more "free" than the others.

"Dax? Are you okay?" Jinja asked.

"I'm fine, princess."

"I don't believe this." Adarek folded his arms.

"No, seriously." Bren insisted. He placed his face against the wood to look through a crack. "Holy bricks…I see one of them!" He whispered, backing the statement up with a mousy squeak.

"Where?" Chase and Dax asked in unison as they jammed close to the looking space too.

"Let me s—!" Victoria was cut off by Adarek holding her back.

"If this is all just a scam, I'll throw all five of you right down the hatch and then personally chase you off the property, starting with you, Dax."

Dax laughed. "Glad I'm your favorite."

"I believe Dax was correct." Beyal said.

Adarek sighed. He scanned the property through the tiny looking field. "I don't see any…" He stopped before finishing the sentence because now…he saw it. One Reptilian monster, human-sized, green skin, dropping wet, eyes black as its heart, and very sharp claws. It was screeching. But where was the other one? And the guys controlling them.

Bren held his breath.

"Awesome." Zoey whispered.

Chase looked at Dax weird. Dax twirled his finger around his ear silently, showing that he knew Zoey was a little…crazy. But in a good way. Chase nodded in understanding and in agreement.

"Beyal?" Zoey asked. "Would it be wise to go and take him down now? What do you think?"

Beyal was slightly surprised at being asked for his opinion this early on. "No. I sense something else about them…they are not what they seem." He replied.

"You got that right!" Chase said.

"I don't like all this hiding business." Said Dax with a sigh. "Now that we're grater in numbers, let's go and have a little chat with them, see how it works out." Dax really just had a hidden motive; he wanted to see for himself if that was really his brother, Corey.

"Whaaaat?" Bren squeaked.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Adarek said. "But…go right ahead, knock yourselves out."

"C'mon, it'll be fun." Said Zoey with a confident spark in her eye.

"Wahooo!" Cheered Victoria.

"You're _my_ kind of bestie!" Jinja said, dishing out a high five to the younger girl.

"Yea-ha!" Victoria high-fived her back. "It's like we're BFFs already!"

"Okay, Chase, what's the plan?" Bren asked.

Chase looked surprised. "I don't have one yet, but I can…uh…"

"I've got a few ideas…" Beyal mentioned. "But we'll wait and see if they prove to be true or not. Who knows?"

"I'd follow you anywhere, Beyal." Zoey giggled, wrapping her arm around his.

Seeing that no one else was willing to go down first, Chase took the lead and hopped down to the floor of the closet. He helped Jinja down next. Following her was Bren, who tripped and caused Jinja and Zoey to giggle.

"I'm next!" Zoey said. She was still holding Beyal's hand and the two went down together. Following them was giggly Victoria, suspicious Dax, and slightly annoyed Adarek.

"I want to see these big scary monsters face to face." Adarek said. "And tell them to get off my property." He smiled slightly.

The group approached the open, golden farm fields, under the hot shining sun.

They waited, all in a line, standing form. Zoey made a fake karate stance just to look cute. Victoria laughed.

"Here they come!" Bren pointed to the edge of the trees.

Two people emerged. One was blond and had bright blue green eyes and an angelic face and build. He was wearing blue jeans and a light blue tank top. His friend was dark-skinned, and had glasses along with short dreadlocks.

"Hello." The blond said quietly.

Zoey gasped. "I know them! I…"

"They're her classmates from school." Said Victoria.

"Friends of mine." Adarek said.

"Best friends of mine." Zoey smiled. "Um…guys, this is Edward." He introduced the blond, who bowed. "And Corey."

Corey nodded. "Hey there. Seen a pair of reptilian things come 'round here?"

Dax frowned. "Corey…"

"Ah, Dax! Big brother!" Corey reached for a hug, but Dax turned his back.

"Brothers, brothers, make peace." Beyal said. "Enmity is not good, especially not for you guys. For, after we leave and continue on your journey, you all will remain. And you'll have to take care of this town and defend it against anyone else who should chose to attack it. Monsters, Monsuno, and agents of evil…through all of it you'll have to be the heroes."

Zoey swooned. "Isn't he smart, guys?" As the clouds shifted, and the sun got in her eyes, she paused for a moment and thought about how she was really gonna miss these guys. Chase was awesome, Jinja was cool, Bren was really smart, Dax was fun, and Beyal was absolutely amazing in every possible way.

"Zoey, look out!" Beyal called.

"Huh?" The next thing Zoey knew, Beyal's hand was around her wrist and all twelve of them were making a run for the woods.

Edward muttered something about, "Allies…" And it was as if he and Corey had then been accepted into the group too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter of mine :3 and then my Co-Writer is going to write some! Hope you've enjoyed this so far! Please tell me what you think haha**

* * *

"It seems like we've got a common enemy." Chase said, panting. The reptilian Monsuno were out there and lurking around, piking at the shrubbery and the trees.

"Yes, we've been trying to control them, but…" Edward shook her head. "The dark maiden has sent them to kill us because we saw her."

"Dark maiden?!" Bren, Chase, and Dax exclaimed together.

"Yes." Replied Edward with much uneasiness. "The Monsuno obey her."

"Help us, please." Corey asked Dax.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Chase offered. "Team?"

"Beyal?" Jinja looked over at him.

"Trust is key." Beyal affirmed. "We will have to rely on each other."

Chase crossed is arms. "Now, show me this dark maiden."

"Wherever the reptilians are, she will not be far." Edward stated.

"Unfortunately." Corey replied. "Look there, yonder. She's in the dark cloak."

The reptilian Monsuno were roaring and snarling. In between them, the dark maiden stood, whispering things to them. Upon seeing Chase and Beyal, she lifted her hood. "Ah so you've finally come."

Jinja scoffed. "What? You?"

"Who is she?" Adarek asked loudly. "How do you know her?"

"Camp Fontica." Bren said.

"She was one of my roommates." Jinja said. "We clashed right from the start…always knew there was something rotten there…"

Keyreth rolled her eyes. "I never liked you either." She then whispered a command to the Reptilian Monsuno, and they ran off. She followed.

"Wow." Bren said. "That was rather anti-climactic. I thought we were going to duel or something."

"That's the thing about Keyreth," Chase mentioned, "I believe Beyal already knows what I'm talking about."

"Ah, yes, Chase. Keyreth's intents were never hostile. I believe what she was doing is called "bluffing". She was never intending to do anything to any of us except scare us far away from whatever she's hiding over there."

"And whatever it is, it's exactly what I want to find out." Chase stated.

"If we follow her, she'll lead us right to it." Beyal said.

"Excellent." Dax grinned. "Let's go."

"If you don't mind, brother, we gotta jet." Corey said. "C'mon , Edward." The two of them ran across the gravelly street down to the town where their homes were."

"I think we've had enough of this all for one day. You believe we're safe as long as we don't go with you, right?" Adarek took his sisters' hands, one in each of his.

"Yes." Beyal said quietly.

"Then let's go. Victoria, Zoey, say your goodbyes."

"Aw!" Victoria hugged Jinja quickly. "Bye-bye! Keep on rockin', Dax!"

Dax nodded.

"Zoey," Bren took a step closer to her, "There's something I gotta do." He put his arms around her and gave her a tight hug."

Zoey was caught entirely by surprise. She hugged him back, but not as tightly as he hugged her. As soon as he let go, Zoey hopped over to Beyal. "I'm gonna miss you _so much_." She whispered with a giggle. "You're really cool and smart. I hope we can see each other again."

Beyal didn't know what to make of this. "I believe…it will not be long before we meet again, Zoey Summer."

She gasped lightly and then swooned as she let go. "Oh Beyal…"

"Zoey, come ON!" Adarek called.

Zoey ran and waved all the way.

"Well, that's that." Chase said.

"And then there were five." Bren sighed. "She was soooo hot." He shook his head.

"You can forget it, buddy." Chase said with a laugh. "She's already set on Beyal."

Jinja laughed. "Yeah that was EPIC."

Dax chuckled. "Let's go, friends. Onwards!" He pointed.

And so the original five began their trek deeper into the woods.

From the window of the pink bedroom, Zoey watched quietly. She bit her lip. There was something she needed to do. She didn't need to stay here, did she? What was keeping her here, school? Classes? Friends? Family? All of that could be re-discovered on the way. For now, it was the beginning of summer and Zoey had…all of three months to chase destiny.

And destiny had led her…straight to them.

So she wasn't about to let anyone stop her from catching up to them. She jumped up, grabbed her zebra-striped handbag which doubled as a small backpack, and filled it with all the things she'd need—two water bottles, cell phone, charger, spare outfit, teensy bit of makeup, snacks, sunglasses, and pony tail holders. "There! That should do it." Zoey looked in the mirror. She smiled, revealing slightly crooked teeth. "Oh well." She flipped off the light switch. "Goodbye, home."

She closed the door carefully and quietly, and then jumped slightly to see Victoria standing there. The kid raised an eyebrow. "Zoey…" She shook her head.

"What?" Zoey grinned with an innocent laugh.

"Run." Victoria whispered.

Zoey smiled. "Thanks, I owe ya one!" And she darted out the front door.

Victoria knew she'd have to face Adarek and cover for Zoey, but whatever. She just had this good feeling about Zoey's new friends…kind of like it was all meant to be.

"Tora?" Adarek stepped into the living room.

The blond girl was leaning up against the door. "Yeeees?" She smiled. "I suppose you're gonna ask why I let her go."

Adarek chuckled, suddenly lightening the mood, which was a pleasant surprise for Victoria. "Well…I'm just puzzled as to why you didn't go with her, that's all."

Victoria shrugged. "Big rowdy teenagers? Not my kind of style. Perhaps for a day or two, but not on a permanent basis."

"I see." Adarek remarked. "Don't you wonder what she's getting into?"

"Yeah, but I'm not afraid of whatever it is and neither is she." Victoria shook her head. "She actually seemed more afraid of staying _here_ than going _out there_ to who knows where."

Adarek nodded. "We'll see her again." He assured the younger girl with a tap on her shoulder. "Hm, we will."

Out in the blazing sun, Zoey had to keep up her best jog pace to catch up to the five. And even then, it was sure taking a while. She had lost her breath long ago, and at this point, she didn't believe she'd ever find it again.

And that's when she saw a little scrap of blue in between the trees. "Chase?" She called out quietly.

"Shh!" Whispered an adolescent voice. "Zoey? What are you doing here?" It was Bren.

"I thought we dropped you back off at your house…" Chase wondered. "Why did you follow us?"

"I wanted to come along." Zoey smiled. "I was of help earlier, perhaps I'd come in handy again."

Jinja gave her approving smile, then looked to the others. Bren nodded, Dax shrugged, Chase sighed, and Beyal didn't know how to respond.

"Yay." Zoey grinned. "Let's do this!"


End file.
